imposible
by Kim Raein
Summary: Summary : kim kibum namdongsaeng seorang kim joong woon mencintai hyungnya sendiri. Namun cinta itu terlalu sulit untuk diterima nalar orangtua mereka. Bagaimana kisahnya?


Impossible

Cast : kim kibum

Kim joong woon(yesung)

Kim heechul

Kim young woon

Park jung soo

Pairing : kisung, kangteuk, heesung

Rate : T

Desclaimer : cast milik tuhan,super junior,SM Ent,orang tua,dan diri mereka mesing-masing tapi, cerita ini milik aku seorang

Warning : boyslove, YAOI, banyak typo, gak sesuai EYD,

Summary : kim kibum namdongsaeng seorang kim joong woon mencintai hyungnya sendiri. Namun cinta itu terlalu sulit untuk diterima nalar orangtua mereka. Bagaimana kisahnya?

TWO SHOOT

.

.

.

Dislike don't reading

.

.

.

:'( Lee jaein :-?

Present

.

.

.

.

.

"kau adiku tak seharusnya kau mencintaiku, adakah orang lain selain aku untuk kau cintai?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah yang tampak sederhana penuh dengan kehangatan suatu keluarga yang amat bahagia mempunyai sepasang anak kembar identik yang tampan mengingat mereka adalah namja, yang tumbuh menjadi namja umumnya yang mampu mengerti akan arti cinta, cinta dakam artian tak sesama namja dan bukan kandung,

Tapi kenyataannya sungguh diluar dugaan dari apa yang seharusnya terjadi, bahwa seorang kim kibum namdongsaeng seorang kim joong woon tak boleh mencintai hyungnya sendiri yang berjenis kelamin namja pula.

.

.

.

.

Melihat pemandangan malam dari sebuah balkon sambil menyesap coklat panas yang mendingin karena tertiup angin malam yang sangat dingin mengingat hari itu adalah hari peralihan antara musim gugur ke musim dingin. Yesung aka kim joong woon si namja manis bak seorang yeoja bahkan lebih dari itu, pipinya yang chubby, matanya yang sipit, bibir plum yang merah merona terasa manis untuk dikecup. Menatap langit tanpa bintang. Dia menghela nafas mungkin sudah beberapa kali dia melakukannya,mengingat namdongsaengnya, ah` lebihtepatnya namjachingunya akan pergi untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Australia.

.

.

Yesung pov

"haaaahhh" kuhela nafas beratku

"kau memikairkan aku sungie baby`"

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang berdesis di telinga kiriku, tentu saja karena aku di beri backhug oleh sang pemilik suara.

"ah~ aniyo, aku hanya memikirkan hubungan kita saja aku takut mom tau akan ini,bummie"

Namja yang dipanggil bummie aka kim kibum itu melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar apik di pinggang ramping ku. Membuatku mampu melihat wajah stoic khas seorang kim kibum.

"kau memikirkan hal itu sungie? Ini kenyataannya sungie dan apapun yang terjadi aku akan mencintaimu selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kita" ucap kibum. Aku tundukkan kepalaku berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah akibat kata-kata kibum barusan. Ada rasa bahagia menyeruak di dalam hatiku, tapi ada rasa sesal mengingat hubungan mereka yang mungkin immposible. Mengingat mereka sesama namja dan kakak beradik.

.

.

.

.

"tapi aku takut bummie, kenyataanya kau adalah adikku tak seharusnya kau mencintaiku, adakah orang lain yang bisa untuk kau cintai selain aku?"

PLAAK

Tamparan keras mendarat telak di pipiku, dapat kurasakan rasa anyir darah keluar dari bibirku.

"kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Sampai-sampai kau memintaku untuk mencari orang lain untuk aku cintai, sungie~" kata kibum dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Yesung pov end.

.

Yesung tersentak dengan nada bicara kibum yang biasanya manja kini berubah drastis mejadi ketus dan tak berperasaan.

Kibum pov

'aku kecewa padamu sungie, sangat...jebal jangan seperti ini' innerku. Kulihat dia terisak tubuhnya bergetar hebat, 'oh, tuhan aku telah menyakiti apa yang seharusnya aku lindungi,,tuhan maafkan aku'

.

.

.

"ma-maaf bummie, bukan maksudku,hiks, seperti itu,,hanya saja hiks,,aku terlalu takut unntuk ini" isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

"mianhae..sungie,,harusnya aku yang minta maaf padammu bukan kau, karena aku yang telah melukaimu,,,jeongmal mianhae" ku pegang erat tangannya, 'oh! Astaga kenapa jadi begini?'

Kupandangi bibir merah yang membengkak dan bercak-bercak darah membekas disana 'oh tuhan aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Ku dekatkan wajahku, dan dia pun mengerti akan maksudku pun memejamkan mata, kuhapus jarak antara diriku dan dirinya,

Ku kecup bibirnya lembut dan penuh cinta, ini, inilah yang aku inginkan, kebahagiaan yang tersembunyi di balik semua fakta.

Kibum pov end.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memandaang tak suka dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. 'kuharap semua ini tak terjadi ini hanya mimpi' innernya. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan nyonya kim. Kenyataan bahwa seorang kim kibum mencintai sesama namja dan namja itu adalah seorang kim joong woon hyungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesookan harinya, seperti biasa keluarga kim selalu mengawali semua aktivitasnya dengan sarapan bersama.

"mmm,,,hyung biar aku yang ambilkan untukmu, kau mau inikaan?" ujar kibum sambil memegang selai strawberry kesukaan hyungnya.

"hmm, gomapta bummie,," ucap yesung sambil menerima pemberian kibum

"hyung nanti ke sekolahnya bareng ne?"

"tapi bummie,,,kita kan beda jalur, biar aku naik mobilku sendiri..."

"ah..aniyo, kau harus ikut denganku, ada tugas yang mesti kau kerjakan"

"ah-ne..."

Yesung dengan malas pun menurutinya.

"hmm, bummie,,,biar umma saja yang antar sungie, soalnya umma mau minjam mobil sungie buat belanja tak apa kan?" kata sang umma.

"ah-a,ne umma..baiklah" jawab kibum seadanya padahal dia tak rela melepaskan yesung pergi dengan umma, tapi apa boleh buat, umma sangat menyayangi yesung.

"gomawo bummie,,,nah kajja kita berangkat sungie"

"ne, umma" yesung pun akhirnya menuruti sang umma, takut jika nanti menolaknya akan berakibat fatal, apalagi hubungan antara yesung dengan kibum.

.

.

.

.

Dalam mobil dua orang yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing membuat rasa canggung mengelilingi keduanya seorang yeoja paruhbaya yang sedang menyetir sedangkan satunya lagi seorang namja yang sibuk dengan i-phone'nya.

"sungie,,,jawab pertanyaan umma dengan jujur,jebal" ucap sang yeoja yang ternyata adalah umma kim joong woon aka yesung, mencoba menghalau rasa canggung yang menyelimuti perjalanan mereka.

"wae umma? Memangnya umma mau tanya apa?" ucap yesung sembari melepas aer-phone yang menempel manis di kedua telinganya,

"yaksok?"

Yesung merenyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. "ne yaksok umma..."

"umma sudah tau hubunganmu dengan bummie, sungie..."ucap sang umma sembari memijat pelipis yang menegang sajak tadi malam. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang menderanya sambil terfokus pada jalanan.

"m-mwo? Jadi umma mengetahuinya?" tanya yesung pelan, ada rasa yang menyayat hatinya untuk mengakui sebuah kenyataan bahwa dia mencintai kim kibum namdongsaengnya sendiri yang kenyataannya adalah seorang namja.

"ne sungie...kejadian semalam kau dicium bummie membuat umma yakin untuk menanyakannya padamu.

"ja-jadi umma..." yesung tak bahwa ummanya mengetahui tentang kejadian itu, sungguh ini diluar dugaan. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat dia hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Dont silent readers,,please review...

Kalau gitu review...

G

O

M

A

W

O

Review ne? Jeballllll...


End file.
